


Restricted

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Summer - Crown of Theros [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Omnic Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 智械危机paro番外part1，义体改造雀&黑客修。部分未来年代时间点及科技树参考《守望先锋》，但不涉及OW相关人物和剧情。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Restricted

01

 

“沙漠和原野不一样。”他说。

 

02

 

飞机降落在卡萨布兰卡，此前五分钟他才刚结束又一次深层睡眠。任务周期只有一周，时限不够宽裕，所幸情报部分无需他额外搜集。他领了车钥匙，像个普通旅客一样用披布裹住头肩，有预感外观留作深色的义肢会滚热得厉害。抵达里萨尼没有耗费太久，这是最近的合适的据点，普通的城镇、并不密集的人口，边界处通往荒漠，留有一小片的废弃民房，很容易就能找到一个不起眼的安身之所。接近目标地点，又没近到事发后第一时间就会遭遇怀疑和巡查的地步。再好不过，一切顺利。

皇历二零六七年，前任女皇退位后的第一个夏天，不列颠尼亚驻境外自治领的部队开始成规模调动，相当一部分军力要从北非撤出，只保留下基本编制。是个不错的机会，闯荡一趟军事基地这档子事变得更加容易了，想从里头顺出点东西来也不再是妄谈。在智械危机终结之后已过去了十余年，各国首脑的提防重心反而愈发转移到了更加繁盛的地带——西欧，蓬勃发展的远东，不列颠尼亚本土。毁于一旦的南太平洋岛屿上早已人烟稀落，而北非除去几所陈旧要塞外再没有更多可叫人生出戒心的价值。即使智械对外在生活环境的要求不如常人高，也只有苦修士才会常常在沙漠间穿行。漂泊者，新兴流派的吟游诗人，旅行客。新到此地的男人大抵不属于其中任何一类。

这是个格外炎热的日子，他走在滚烫石板路上时蒸出了半身汗，在简陋民居中掀开披布时，藏起的发束都能拧出水来。他在屋子里躲过了剩余的白天，读完了传递来的所有资料。依然无人下放给他独立完成任务主体的权限，所以及至他清醒过来时，大半关节已被打通，剩余的唯独行动本身。“假使你再听话些，多经历几次任务再过上几年，也许你就能争取到更长的活动周期了。”联络员这么说。编号E11，声音冰冷而平平淡淡，传达来的指示拘谨地透露着一丁点儿人情味。没有通讯画面，向来如此。投映到他眼睛里的只有辅助分析的部分，而不包括更多留不下深刻印象的面貌。

名字是不必要的东西。他们依靠编号识别内部成员，高效、无需寄情，从人形兵器到外勤联络员都一样。通话尽都隔着加密线路失真的处理，若是从未见过实体的话，很难准确判定指令彼端的个体是人还是智械。男人借助便携设备寻查了一下自己的档案记录，权限足够他顺便看到一部分基层联络员的登记样貌。一个普普通通的少年人，大抵是在母胎里就接受了基因调整的那种，然后作为棋卒被豢养至今。如此这般，教团制造出的自然人和制造出的机械没什么区别，生死都不会摆脱出身烙印。

但他还是坐下来，在破旧床铺的边缘，依据影像记录想象那个浅色头发的年轻人正在与自己说话。他时常会冒出一些不必要的想象，他自知这本能是危险的。但既然内室那些人希望他保留一部分作为人的形态，自然也就保留下了一部分作为人的缺陷。感情冲动，碎片化的情绪，渴望与其余个体进行接触，畏惧完全的孤独。“我曾经从行程规划中叛逃过吗？”他好奇道。不必要的好奇心，这也是其中一部分。

“确切来说，你完成了任务，然后拒绝被按时回收。最严重的一次是在日本，整整一个星期，你独自一人离开预定集合地点往东京方向去，取得了一部分当地人的信任，然后在山里待了好几天。”联络员回答他，话语里毫无波澜，“虽然近五年来你都没有更多违规记录，但在此之前犯错的次数太多，所以提醒和警告都是有必要的。”

半分钟后通讯被截断，留给他的只剩下一间积尘的、空荡荡的屋子。编号ZERO在床铺上摊平四肢，四者其一已被替换为比人躯更为坚实的东西。窗框里透出的天光逐渐暗淡下来，没有帘幕遮挡，不过反正也没人来这一带窥探。他在夕阳沉没于砂砾前去后井里打上清水，这比等待房屋内嘎吱作响的水管稳定吐出些东西来还要更快。夜间不如白昼那般酷热，这让他在入睡时没有遭遇太大困难。

在外活动时的睡眠与封存时期有很大不同。不会感到深入骨髓的寒冷，也不会在迟滞中丢失掉多余信息。像个普通人那样睡眠，起居，过一段仅有数日的生活，会被冗余的信息流和不必要的情绪干扰。他入睡时安静而迅速，周围飘浮着简单打扫不能除净的灰尘与陈腐气味，热带地区渗入石缝的干燥，以及一小片月光。他睡得不够沉，人类在陌生地带总会这样。他暂且保留下了作为人的形态，也就保留了相应的弱点。

譬如梦境。梦境总是弱点的一部分。

梦境里有人形，修长瘦削，无需想象，样貌在那未知地段的深处清晰可见，轻轻巧巧地冲他露出一个狡黠笑容。不可知的一部分，梦魇或更加无用之事，一旦他醒来了，便也留不下半点余痕。

 

03

 

居室一旦简陋到了一定地步，就意味着它必然历经过许多任主人。每一任都如旅客般匆匆而来、也匆匆而去，因为人必然不愿也不会在这般境地里留得过于长久，要么决心去到更好的地方，要么落得更坏的境遇。荒漠里有许多枯骨，靠近它的地段也能发现不少。井边的土壤很松，透出一股腐烂气息，暂住客决定不去深究底下是否埋藏着一些东西，只是在饮用水源时多了一道煮沸工序。辅助除菌与沉淀杂质的随身物资还有不少，一包粉末足够用上许久。他当然能在更糟的地方活下去，其实也不太介意留得更久。很可惜他听命于人，去留与否都不取决于自身意志。

他在夜半一时醒来，踩着月光扯下盖布发动车辆。越野车的功率不小，所幸引擎的动静并不很大。行驶上半小时，走完剩下的两公里，抵达警戒区边缘探上一探，摸清地貌，规划好离开路线，然后在天亮以前回到床上去。内部警报机制和地形图可被提前搜刮出来，人力流动的部分还得自己摸索。随机因素，麻烦所在，总是如此。

头一次行动很顺利，窃听也算有所收获。根据轮班的警卫嘟哝交谈时的内容，夜间的警备森严程度比之白日更高，人力短缺的部分为机械所替代。倘若能进行骇入的话，这个区段于他而言潜入起来反而更为容易。他在日出时接通了内部线路，通报结果后听到彼方传来冷冰冰的回馈。

“否决。”E11说，“骇入很难做到不着痕迹，而一旦我们在这方面弄出的动静过大，引来的注意就不止是一座普通的驻外军事基地遭贼这个级别应有的关注度了。往长远看，ZERO，现在还不是全面引爆第二次矛盾的时候。”

第二次窥探的时机是在午后，在此之前他还能小憩一阵。日出之后燥热感便回归了，他不打算浪费太多便携恒温设备的能量，于是他索性在屋子里转悠起来，寻摸先前的临时住客们留下的痕迹。学会透过细节推断为人全貌也是一项必要技能，了解常人习性才能更好地打败他们。现前留给他的这类任务不多，但多做练习也有备无患。

替换的废弃零件和铜珠，难能一见的纸质书籍、剩下半本的练习簿和文具袋，剩余不少的颜料和木支架。智械僧侣，旅游考察的学生，落魄的老派画家，顺序由远及近。颜料剩得不少，种类不多，不足以填满一整幅色彩丰富的画面。他在屋后找到未完成的画布，尘土扑过的色彩浑浊肮脏。什么人会尝试在沙漠边缘去描绘更为繁茂的原野或是仅此一隅的绿洲呢？无家可归，或是无处可去？

午后的阳光相当晃眼，流线型的越野车悬浮在砂砾上方，无声无息地卷起一阵烈风。在爬进它之前，教团的外派员把过长的头发捋到耳后，紧梆梆地扎成一束避免出外行动时吃下太多沙尘。这回他兜了个大圈子，跑全了路况，然后便是漫长的等待。他在那儿留了小半天，日落之前、寻常人用晚餐之前，单论守备的松懈程度而言，这个时段最为明显。他在车里做了又一次汇报，这回他的行动规划获得了认可。“等待时机。”他的联络员说，属于年轻人类的声音比那些在外游荡的智械更为冰冷不近人情。

等待时机。他要做的事情比简单的潜入再取走一件图纸更多，还要适时制造一起祸乱，伪装成在野武装分子的作为，也许取掉一两个小军官的脑袋。较之窃贼而言，杀手才更符合教团对尖兵的定位。杀手在探得足够多的情报后离开，从车外踩着团簇干枯的草根走向自己的代步工具。然后他顿住，在外多驻足了五分钟，默不作声地望着西方天空上金红光辉往地平线边界融解坠落。

浑浊，肮脏，一片遥不可及的绿洲。夜晚将临前的天幕暧昧而离奇，令人看到光影边界处无数悬浮的幻象。坠毁的战斗机体，偏离的航线，并未偏离的航线，切入荒原的铁轨。天气很热，在阳光隐没处，他听见了虚假的蝉鸣。

这可能就是之前偏离行动规划的理由了，他模模糊糊意识到。随机因素，躁动而不安分，属于普通人类的情感与记忆。

记忆可以被复写一部分，通过纸笔，通过图画，描摹梦境过后残余下来的影子。他躺回去做梦，沉浸在未知处，让午后阳光和描摹本身都落在同一个人影上。那影子活过来，凑近到他身边，手指绕过他的发梢。在那段时日里，他的发梢短至耳根，而那人还不满地撇下嘴，声称他是疏于打理了。

“也不怪你。”在安宁片刻后，那人又说，“先前的伤势耗得太长了。”

所以那是某一次战争的余痕，造就了足够严重的后果，吞没掉一些用以休养的时日，叫时间顺着发梢攀爬至颈后。一并落在他颈后的还有某个人修长漂亮的手指，安抚或撩拨，摁住一块凸起的骨节，以便给他一个亲吻。他醒来后仅记得模糊形廓，炭笔勾出黢黑发丝与削瘦肩型。他以为自己应当为其添上更加生动的神情，或者更加安静的，形如端坐在教室内供人摹写的年轻学生，指背支撑下颌维持得过久便犯了困。课后人群三三两两散去，模特儿站起身来，在他离去前扣住他的手腕，漫不经心地向他索要课上的成果。

落在纸页边缘的指腹，晕染在笔触上的浅金阳光，来自亲密友人心血来潮的提请——你将我描绘成了什么模样。我好奇了，先生。我的要求也不高，不要过于难看就好。他不太会拒绝旁人的要求，在面对那一人时尤甚。所以他将纸本递出，然后目睹对方讶异地挑起一侧细长眉梢。

“……我没料想到。”他听见低声咕哝，“你……进步很大。我记得你小时候很讨厌绘画教学来着。”

他原本有很多话可说。关于那张生得过于俊秀的脸孔，一旦认真描摹下来就不可能难看得多么离谱；关于他不想、也不愿叫人失望，心念排在首位的话，技法都在其次。“你错过了很多事情。”最终他只这么说，一句温吞言语，属于独自生活的年间习得的拘谨。那人在叹息后发笑，淡色嘴唇边浮起柔软弧度，难以用刻板线条刻画真切。

“我想也是。”他听见那声音说，“我应该感到伤心了，显然我了解你还不够多。”

他在纸页边角顿住笔尖，过长的头发落在肩上。疏于打理的时日太长，或刻意留存下一些东西。留不下记忆的时日，独自度过的时日，消耗过多、伤重未愈的时日。捉摸不透的，无人陪伴的，残缺的。

梦境消散了，纸页当中的人像还未完成最关键的部分。

 

04

 

内线联络不用于私人交谈，所以他不指望和彼端冷漠刻板的声音发生更多交集。死物比看管他的地方更具温情，起码倾注一部分感情能留下些什么，而不至于宛如将它们投入深不见底的空洞。

在不足良好的环境中，寻些消遣更容易令人维持平静。比如投射标靶，做些体能训练，汗流浃背后再去清洗自己。比如消耗掉无用的残余物，翻看陈旧书籍，在感到无趣时将它连同边角批注一道扔开，前去空白纸页上留下更多笔迹。比如用水调开剩余的颜料，将它们泼洒到墙壁上，结果而论未被沙尘覆盖的明亮色彩反而让房间内显得更炎热了些。朝前的窗玻璃碎了一半，他索性将它拆下来，仅留着破破烂烂的帘布垂在框上，于是夜间起风时他得以听见沙漠的歌声。

他在那时总是醒着的，要么刚刚回返，要么预备启程。荒漠中抬头便可看见一整片璀璨星空，那会令人心神安宁，从白日的漫长焦灼中解脱出来。自动驾驶靠近简陋住所时的路段总是很平静，他在那时段随手涂鸦，从起伏的境线到更多、更确切的事物，又在回到屋内后扯下纸页揉皱扔进篓桶。见过的，未见过的，无法完成的画面。反正那也不再属于你了，他的理智告诉自己。反正那都是不必需的东西。

然而梦境还在。梦境总是存在的，轻飘飘落在他肩头，发出模糊的、难以捕捉的笑声，分明有那么一个形廓存在，却叫他回想不起更多细节来。他在纸上勾勒出削尖的颌骨形状，黑色线条浸满发丝，再不能更进一步了。一双眼睛，稀罕而漂亮，他记不起它们的颜色。

在一处临时的栖居场所留下过多私人痕迹是不明智的，所幸但若主要目的达成，管事的那伙人不甚在意细枝末节。他们办事从来不是滴水不漏，只要别在大方向上露出马脚就行。所以幽灵们的名号得以流传，一个暗处的建制，一些数字序列，而他是故事的零点核心。活动周期第五日夜晚他走到后井前，汲水化开最后一点颜料。他将鲜艳色彩抹在墙壁上，终于完成了全部，然后在指间折断了笔刷。

潜入时机定在第六日，说是潜入，实则也不可能安安全全地退去。有那么一重引发混乱的必要在，他不能将识别度较高的外装甲披挂在身，而常规作战服尽管遮得严实，防御力却不太够。所以这次任务的危险性评估度并不低，交由他做也是因为真正的智械不太适合干混淆视线类的工作。但差异不大，培育出的武器横竖不过是消耗品，要么完成任务被带回去修理，要么就死在外头，人和智械都没多大差别。

“你不会死的。”有个声音说。模模糊糊，像从还没忘干净的梦境深处飘游出来的。男人将头发束在颈后，将枪筒挂在背上，无言地向空中颔首。我知道你是对的，他想。我只是不确信自己希望这样。

代步工具逼近了一公里，停在隐蔽处，开启了迷彩模式，待他跳出车门便消隐在风沙间。再往前去便是雷区，如果他想制造更大的动静，出逃时可以在这里费些心思。不是此时，不在他得手图纸样本之前。解密过于复杂，远程入侵不足以完成，所以需要实际从档案库里找到并取出来。正本保存在新卡美洛，副本在下周军事调动完成后就会销毁，机不可失。

潜入口径在西南侧，在守卫最为松懈的时候击倒一打人，在两分钟内拿下第一个关隘，在警报被触发前关闭它们，连接上监控装置躲避摄像头与武装卫队，在混凝土结构里下降两层再升上半层，拐过中央通道后弄开档案库的大门。路线规划很顺利，进入的部分不会出什么差错，困难的是离开的部分。

那么就从第一步开始。翻过铁丝网，寻到视线死角，用加装消音装置的脉冲武器率先开上一枪。闪光弹，震爆弹，尽可能安静快速地解决一切。他从地板上站起来，右手拇指抹掉面颊边溅上的一点血。按计划行事，平平安安进去，平平安安出来。

你不会死的。梦境里的声音又飘游出来了，倏忽间凝聚成一道确切指令。言辞扭曲了样貌，词语改变了构成，在他脑海中点燃一簇血焰。没有后退的余地，没有转圜的可能性，踏向前。活下去。

我知道。

 

05

 

“要不是你们这类人的尸体上向来得不出什么讯息，我才懒得想办法撬开你的嘴。这种活儿看起来就很困难。”

脱逃路线的前半段还算顺利，后半段基地里拉响了警报，包围来的速度比他能预料的要快了一些。留守此地的一位中校抄枪跟他打了场追逐战，一并来袭的还有一整支自动化编制的智械小队。不列颠尼亚军方对智械的态度真是意外的宽容，教团外派员暗自啐了一口，虽然当前也只有海外自治领的队伍里会明目张胆地出现这类情况。解决掉一个人很容易，在不暴露来历的情况下解决掉一排智械就是另一回事了。所以他站到了门前，背对着钢铁造物，一边等待笨重门闸升起一道足够人通过的缝隙一边听对方开腔。

然而手下留情总是容易造成弊端，在对方来得及开火之前，他便翻身贴地爬出到室外，躲过了一溜儿扫射来的火力，成功地没被击碎哪块骨头。他的脚踝流血了，在靴子里头，没有骨头的事儿，一点小擦伤。如果有外装甲的话，如果有更多装备在外的护甲——没有如果。事到如今他得靠自己来。

一公里的雷区，在跑出建筑体后，这已经是最后的麻烦了。甩掉身后的追兵，适时引爆身后已被避让开的一些障碍，在四下飞溅的砂石块与旱植根茎中继续前行。本来这趟路会更为安然无恙，他应当从预定的引爆点上方轻快地跳过去。然而意外总是与危机并行，时不时就会让计划偏离正轨。比如后方一连串定点射击，被他避让过去却击中了前方的东西。他做出应对的速度不算慢，右脚猛力一蹬让自己整身摔出到一侧。那一蹬的代价是一阵剧痛，疼痛的落点截停在膝上，再往下都毫无知觉了。

他侧卧在砂石中，扯下背后的枪筒开始回击。原本不需要进行歼灭，原本只需要在造成小规模骚乱后沿路脱逃。计划废置了，他瞄准了指挥者的脑袋。他脑海中燃着那簇血焰，迫使他睁着双眼应对一切。余下的事情并不比遗落的梦境要清晰多少，只有一连串不完整的碎片。散落在地的机械零部件和别人的血肉，警报声，撞破墙体而来在他身边停下的越野车，依靠义肢爬进车门时磕碰到的肩头。他清醒过来时，他的代步工具已经不太完整了。后头的追兵消失了，一并消失的还有车后的防护层。他单手驾驶，眼睛下瞥看向自己的腿，眉头一跳之后利落地搜寻起安置在前座医疗箱。生物发射器，应急用，不能找回已经丢失的东西，但至少能够止血。外勤任务需要人知道如何在最恶劣的情况下照管好自己，就是这样了。

“E11。”然后他说。

“在。”

“任务完成。正在赶回安全地带。”

“了解，回收程序于一小时后开始。”通讯彼端传来应答，“请按时待命。”

编号ZERO自己捱过了剩下的路程，仅他一人，没有更多对外交流。先前的幻音没有离去，反而回荡得更多更厉害了，柔软地、低沉地、亲昵呼唤重复着几个音节。那曾是旁人呼唤他的方式，远多于一个数字代号。他试图分辨出那些音节来。他听不清。

车辆伴着沙尘钝重撞击在临时居所的边壁上刹停，墙体坍塌了一半，而他从破损的车前窗中栽了出去，从车前盖上滚落，跌在地上擦出一道血痕。他膝下的创面过大，应急治疗不能解决全部问题。不到一小时，在此等待即可。后续不由得他操心，总是不由得他操心。

他爬到墙壁边缘支坐。太阳还未落下，倾斜的光线从坍塌的那侧墙洞洒进屋内，外头是一整片荒漠，炎热、乏味、了无生气。沙漠和原野不一样，他浑浑噩噩地想。没有更加明亮的色彩，没有风吹拂时一望无际的波浪。一片死寂，没有蝉声。

明亮色彩被绘制在他周身，层叠环绕，不够精细，然而在昏暗视野中渐渐凸显出来，成为更加真实的模样。幻象的一部分，无用的一部分。属于人类的一部分。你看，有人说，你看，向日葵。

那般繁茂，漫山遍野，盛放在遥远的童年时代的梦境里，浮上囚徒的眼睛。在微小一隅，在围困他的牢笼里，有人曾落得相似的境地，而他记不起那是谁。在自己近旁，热切而执拗地重复什么，一些音节，呼唤他的方式。

那个声音，那个名字，那个早已离去的人。

 

06

 

E11号联络员从飞行器升降台上跳下地面，冲着一团糟的现场皱起眉头。“尽快处理，避免进一步搜查。”他在内线通话里发言。他看了眼破损的墙体，摇摇头后从正门走进屋里。夕阳血色映照其间，呈出地面上一道拖长的血痕，一路蔓延至墙脚，尽头处截停在独坐的男人腿上。

确切来说，右侧膝骨。他的右腿断了，膝盖以下的部分不知所踪。做过应急处置，不然出血量应该比现在大三倍。联络员冷静地进行了基础评估，迈到那人身前又停下。“回收程序开始。”他说，“还能主动汇报结果吗，ZERO？”

男人动弹了一下，抬起头来，面上不见痛苦，仅有空洞木然。联络员在他眼中看见自己的倒影，细瘦的少年模样，在光怪陆离间宛如鬼魅。他在透过自己看向别处，E11号无端这么觉得。也许是另一次不佳处境，也许是他之前接触过的教团中人。也许比自己能想象的期限还要更早。

“……我们去……”

他开口了，喑哑难辨，眼目晦暗不见光彩。他将头颅歪向一侧，就好像有人在旁小憩，贴近了倚靠在他肩头。“ZERO？”E11号又叫了他一次。没有回应，没有聚拢应得的注意力，只有向空处去的喃喃低语。此刻他没有活在现下的时间里。

“……一起去……”

他的声音渐渐消失了，眼目也几乎阖上，瘫坐在满是花绘的墙壁边缘止住了动弹。他还活着，当然。尽管心脏都被取出了，他的呼吸还在正在进行，胸口可见微弱起伏。来人审视了他片刻，而后摇了摇头，打心眼儿里感到一抹疏离的可悲。

“又损坏了。”联络员说，话语传入内线，“带回去修理吧。”

 

07

 

北非从来不是最有意思的去处，但这必然是近两年内最有意思的任务。不是说任务内容，任务内容在任何时候都差不多乏味。追查的部分总是情报局负责的，圆桌不管事，圆桌只负责扫荡残余。足以触动新卡美洛的势力都不是傻瓜，追查到地头时往往就没多少残余了。

情报局给出了相应信息，然后另一体系下外派的队伍落到了地头上。寻常的外勤小队，一个颇具资历的头儿和一些还很年轻有活力体能跟得上的成员。鲁道夫坐在机舱一角揉着肩膀，摇头表示自己还是更情愿回去坐办公室。“下个月你就能进白塔啦，小子。”他的同伴说，“你是在得便宜卖乖吗？”

年轻的维因博格举手赔了个笑脸，在降落前的一刻钟抓紧时间歪头打了个盹儿。他被推醒时体感还没过去两分钟，战地指挥官站在机舱中央冲他招手。“过来，鲁迪！”他的头儿粗着嗓子大声嚷道，“该分配区域了，你要哪一块？东南向还是北边的？”

“东南吧。距离更远更麻烦，不过反正我不挑剔。”鲁道夫探头过去看了一眼，迅速做出决定，又可怜兮兮地抬起头来，“打个商量，队长。咱们能换个称呼吗？”

“怎么，年轻人，觉得这听起来太像个毛头小子？”小队的指挥官说，不客气地咧开了嘴，“过上十年再来抱怨吧。”

不，已经二十七岁的红毛小子暗自腹诽道，也就一半一半，主要还是因为我老妈这么叫我时从来没好事。他按时跳下升降台，搜寻规划给他的聚居点和临近的荒漠区。目镜扫描没得到多少有效信息，他打算去问问活人。里萨尼边郊的居民提供了一道情报，数日前通往沙漠的边界处传来了一声响，像是撞击的动静，至于具体是三日还是四日就没人说得清了。那一日过于炎热，一响过后也没了下文，没有人乐意出门去看个究竟。

好吧，鲁道夫想。有得找总比没有好，人不能指望太高。

天气确实热得厉害，他在到地头时出了满身汗，不情不愿地搜寻起附近的废弃民房。总共也没太多，一整带都空空荡荡，没有更多活人能提供富余情报了。前几日也许住过人，也许没有。反正也没人关心这里。

他在最后一间简陋屋子前驻足，目镜总算扫描到一些不同寻常的东西。西侧墙壁有修补过的痕迹，不太显眼，但仔细观察能发觉是新砌的。倘若没有特殊原因，不会有人闲来无事到修葺这种边缘住所，通常都是任其废弃坍塌，直到有新的拾荒者或商人前来进行改建。“有人曾来过这里。”鲁道夫自言自语道，弯腰审视了一番层次不同的界线处。就数日内无声无息改造的程度而言，已经算不着痕迹了，但仔细看来还是有所疏漏。“——啊哈。”

他凿开接缝，向内一厘米，抠出一小块碳素黑的碎片。成分和原本的构成部位都需要进一步解析，他吹着口哨将它收进证物袋，预备进屋去看能不能发现更多。外头还很亮，扯开帘幕后无需打亮灯光也能看清一切。然后他停在窗口，手还攀附在窗框上，困惑地蹙起眉头。

“……花？”

绘制而成的巨大圆盘与金黄花瓣，层层叠叠，顶立在绿色长茎上方。时隔不久，颜料痕迹很新，虽然已经干涸，但还未开裂脱落。他走去近前察看过后愈发不解，若说它们属于更早之前的住客也罢，然而上一任大抵——他揉了揉眉心，直起腰来，再度环视了一周。整面西墙上都没有图案，大抵是新砌所致。这般粗劣的处理方式让这些笔绘显得更加无足轻重，也让他更加摸不着头绪。

“太阳花？”他嘀咕道，“怎么，这里还待过一任艺术家吗？”

他前前后后搜寻了几番后印证了猜测。上一任住客刚离去不久，水井和桶都使用过。里里外外还有一些更早的痕迹，木架与肮脏画布，智械弃置的零部件。也许都能与新近的住客联系起来，也许那家伙也仅仅是短暂过路。然后他弯下腰，从篓桶中拾起纸团，一张一张展开进行检查。

“有什么发现吗？”挂在他耳畔的通讯器响起来。鲁道夫坐到角落床沿处，将已经展开的纸页铺在一边。炭笔画，像是速写，内容没什么新意。沙丘轮廓，展翼的白鸽，一只舔着自己手爪的猫，一个姑娘的背影、长发在鬓角处挽起。长剑，看起来像是披风的布面一角。纸页有些旧，笔迹还很新。

“我想是的。”他说，“有线索了，头儿。这可能是我们距离那个幽灵最近的一次。”

也就仅仅如此了。幽灵离开了，留下的尽是些令人捉摸不透的痕迹，结果而论依然把握不到其行踪。碳素黑的碎片，泼在墙壁上的色彩，还有这些速写。那些画作，无序间夹杂着更多内容有所关联的部分。一个年轻人的轮廓，肩型瘦窄，下颌削尖，排线密密叠叠绘出黑发，唯独面目处一片空白。

你是谁呢。后来者垂目思索，询问那画面本身，也询问绘制它的幽灵。又是在试图留下什么呢。


End file.
